Light-emitting diode (LED) strips can be used in various lighting applications, including general indoor lighting, decorative lighting, automotive lighting, and landscape lighting. LED strips can often be cut to a size that fits a particular application, and this characteristic makes them attractive to lighting designers and light fixture manufacturers. However, some LED strips cannot always be cut with sufficient precision to the size that is needed. For example, flexible LED strips that feature a segmented design may be cut in lengths that are multiples of their segment lengths (e.g., 30 cm). While such strips may be desirable from a cost perspective, their inability to be cut with greater precision may limit their utility.
Accordingly, the need exists for a new LED strip that can be cut with greater precision to a desired length. Furthermore, the need exists for a LED strip system that can be sized with greater precision, while retaining some of the cost advantages of flexible LED strips that feature a segmented design.